Actions & Consequences
by RascalFlattsS
Summary: Sometimes the actions of one person have unintended consequences on others. Hank always knew his father was good at causing trouble. But how much trouble Eddie is going to get the Lawson brothers into, Hank had no idea. Evan Whumpage! Not slash.
1. When Golfing Goes Wrong…

Actions & Consequences

By RascalFlattsS

Summary: Sometimes the actions of one person have unintended consequences on others. Hank always knew his father was good at causing trouble. But how much trouble Eddie is going to get the Lawson brothers into, Hank had no idea.

Lots of Evan Whumpage! So much fun!

Disclaimer: Do not own Royal Pains.

Spoiler Alert! HUGE Spoiler Alert to "Keeping the Faith" You've been warned.

* * *

Chapter 1—When Golfing Goes Wrong…

"I've already lost one son," said Eddie. "I'm not going to lose another." Eddie made a move to stand up but Hank held out his hand.

"We're not done," said Hank.

"Oh yes, we are," said Eddie.

"No, we're not," said Hank softly and cold.

"We have nothing left to talk about," said Eddie. "Seeing as how—"

"Evan," said Hank. Eddie looked up shocked.

"What about him?" asked Eddie.

"Evan is still under the impression that you are a decent human being," said Hank, "and even worse a good father."

"And you're going to tell Evan what a big bad scary person I am?" asked Eddie sarcastically.

Hank leaned across the table. When he spoke, he spoke so softly that only Eddie could hear him, "I don't know what your game is and at the moment, I really don't care. But I swear to God, if you hurt my brother, I will hunt you down and kill you."

Hank looked so serious and deadly that Hank thought he saw a flicker of fear in Eddie's eyes. Eddie then quickly got up and walked away. Hank couldn't help but smile a little bit. He could be a pretty scary guy when he wanted to be.

* * *

Evan R. Lawson was sitting out on the patio working on income statements, balance sheets and cash flow statements for HankMed when he heard a car horn beep. He turned and saw his father sitting in his expensive SVU.

Evan got up and walked over to the car. "Hi Dad."

"Hi son!" said Eddie enthusiastically. "What are you up to?"

"I'm working on some financial data for HankMed," said Evan, "you know my job."

Eddie smiled, "Not today, my boy! Today you and I are going golfing! I got us a tee time at the Maidstone! What do you say?"

"Wow," breathed Evan. "That does sound like fun…" He paused and shook his head. "I really do have a lot of work…"

"Oh c'mon Evan!" said Eddie. "Play hooky with your old man! It will be fun I promised."

"I don't know…" said Evan thinking.

"Please," said Eddie, softly. "Spend some time with your dad. _Please._"

Evan sighed, "I suppose I can finish my paperwork tomorrow…"

"Yes!" shouted Eddie. "That's the spirit! Now c'mon!"

Evan smiled. "All right, just let me grab my golf bag!"

* * *

"So did I tell you that you'd have a good time?" asked Eddie. He was sitting in the driver's seat driving home from the golf course.

"Yeah," said Evan. He smiled. "It was pretty fun."

"Yes it was," said Eddie, "see your old man is still pretty hip."

"Um, Dad, do you mind slowing down?" said Evan. "The speed limit is only fifty-five."

Eddie waved his hand, "Don't be such a goody-good shoes. Have a little fun."

"I do," said Evan, grabbing the door handle. "But these curves are really sharp and…"

"Oh Evan," said Eddie, waving his hand. He looked over at Evan. "You need to relax."

"Yes but the curves…" started Evan but Eddie cut him off.

"You're turning into your brother," he said

"DAD LOOK OUT!" shouted Evan, pointing ahead. Eddie looked up and saw that he had drifted over into other lane. Another car was in the other lane, heading directly at them. The driver was honking their horn madly.

Eddie jerked the wheel hard to the right, managing to pull the car out of the other lane just in time to avoid a head on collusion with the other car. However Eddie had jerked the wheel too hard the right and the car was going off the road. Eddie tried to regain control but it was too late. The car went over the slammed into the guard rail and bounced back before slamming into a tree. There was the sound of metal against metal and then metal against wood and glass breaking. Then there was silence.

* * *

Oh no! Horrible cliff hangers!

Next chapter will be longer I promise. This just seem like a good place to break.

Please R&R!


	2. Why Call 911? Call HankMed Instead!

Actions & Consequences

By RascalFlattsS

There you go—a nice long chapter, just like I promised.

Please review!

Disclaimer: Still do not own Royal Pains.

* * *

Chapter 2: Why Call 911? Instead call HankMed in case of an Emergency….

Evan never remembered closing his eyes but yet the next thing he was aware of was opening them. The sunlight stung his eyes and he was tempted to close them again. Evan groaned. Every inch of his body felt like it was it had been crushed by a vice. His head, chest and leg all hurt and were fighting over which part was in more pain.

Evan looked forward. The air bag had deployed and his head was leaning against it. He had also been wearing his seat belt so he was still in the passenger seat.

_If I'm in the passenger seat, then whose driving? _

Evan looked over and gasped. "Oh my God! DAD!" Eddie was leaning forward, his head resting against the air bag. His eyes were closed and there was blood running down the side of his face.

"Oh God, oh God," Evan gasped. He reached down and grabbed his cell phone. His phone had been in his pocket. Evan gasped in pain as he pulled his cell phone out. He cringed when he saw the blood that was all over his phone.

Evan quickly scrolled down his caller id and waited until it landed on Hank's number. He hit call and waited as it rang.

Hank picked up on the second ring, "_Evan? What do you want? I'm with a client—"_

"Hank," gasped Evan. "I can't tell if he's okay! I don't know if he's okay! I don't know what to do! You have to help me! _Please, _Hank! I don't what to do! What should I do?" Panic was taking over, joining in with the fear that his father was seriously injured, causing Evan to talk very fast.

"_Evan, calm down," _said Hank. "_Who are you talking about? What is going on?"_

"It's Dad," said Evan, fear flooding into his voice. "I think we were in a car crash."

"_WHAT!" _shouted Hank. "_Evan, are you okay?" _

"Um…" said Evan.

"_Evan! Don't you dare lie to me!" _shouted Hank. _"Are. You. Hurt?" _

"I'm not sure," said Evan honestly. He swallowed hard. "It hurts Hank."

"_Where does it hurt?" _demanded Hank.

"My leg," gasped Evan, his voice laced with pain. "My head and chest hurt a little too. But what about Dad? Hank, what should I do?" His voice was becoming more and more panicked.

"_Evan, I need you to take a deep breath," _said Hank. _"And try to relax, okay?"_

Evan nodded, "Okay. But what about Dad? He's still unconsciousness and I can't tell if he's breathing!"

"_Ev," _said Hank calmly, _"Divya and I are on our way. We'll take care of Dad when we get there, I promise. Right now, Ev, I'm worried about you."_

"I'm doing okay at the moment," said Evan. He looked over at Eddie. "Maybe I should lean over…"

"_NO!" _shouted Hank. _"Evan, you may have a spinal cord injury. I don't want you to move, okay? Just stay still, okay?"_

"But what about Dad?" Evan asked his voice cracking.

There was a momentary pause and Evan heard Hank take a deep breath, _"I know how hard this must be for you, but there is nothing you can do for Dad right now. Divya and I will help him when we get there okay? Right now, I want you to stay still and try not to move."_

Evan nodded. "Okay."

Divya's voice came on over the phone, "_Evan, where are you?"_

"We are on Highway 30," said Evan, "where it makes that big curve, you know?"

"_Shocking enough, yes I do know_," said Divya. "_We should be there in about five minutes. The paramedics should beat us there."_

"Paramedics?" asked Evan confused.

"_You haven't called them?" _shouted Hank. "_ARE YOU CRAZY? Why haven't you called for help?"_

"I called you!" argued Evan.

"_Oh will you two stop?" _Divya said. "_Jeez, you guys give me such a headache with all your fighting. I'll call the paramedics and have them meet us there." _

"Okay," said Evan. "What do you want me to do?"

"_Nothing!" _said Hank. "_Just hang tight, Divya and I are almost there. How are you doing?"_

"I'm fine," said Evan softly. His vision blurred and his head suddenly felt heavy. A sudden wave of nausea rode up on him and Evan groaned.

"_Evan? EVAN!" _shouted Hank. Evan blinked.

"What?" he mumbled.

"_Evan! Talk to me Evan!" _Hank called out, sounded panicked.

"About what?" mumbled Evan.

"_Anything," _begged Hank. "_Tell me what happened."_

"Dad took me golfing," said Evan. "I still suck at golf. Why do I still suck at golf? I mean, I practice all the time but I never seem to get any better."

Hank chuckled. _"I keep telling you that you need to give up golf, Ev. Then what happened?"_

Evan frowned, "Dad was driving, I think. Well, I assume so because he's in the driver's seat."

"_Dad caused the accident?" _said Hank. Evan could hear the anger in his voice.

"I'm not…" Evan started. He tried to focus on the memory but it was slipping away from him. He panicked. "Oh God Hank, I can't remember! I can't remember what happened!"

"_Evan," _said Hank slowly. "_Just calm down. Temporary amnesia is common with head trauma. Did you hit your head?" _

Evan nodded then groaned as the movement caused him serve pain.

"_Evan! EVAN!" _Hank screamed through the phone, "_What happened? Are you all right?" _

"Sorry," said Evan. "I'm okay. My head just hurts a little. I think I hit it on the window or the airbag, I'm not really sure." He chuckled, "You know I failed shop class."

"_I know," _said Hank, _"so the airbag deployed then? That's good. Were you wearing your seatbelt?"_

"Yes, Mom," said Evan, he rolled his eyes. There was a pause on the phone, "Hank, are you there? Hank?"

"Evan! EVAN!" Evan hears Hank's voice and looks around for him. After a few seconds, he sees Hank and Divya sliding down the bank into the ditch towards the car. Divya went around to the driver's side while Hank was by Evan's door.

"Hank," said Evan. "I'm glad you're here." Evan paused. His head was spinning, "I think I am going to pass out now."

In the back of his mind, he heard Hank shout something and Divya was yelling but it was so easy just to slip away from the pain into the darkness.

* * *

Another cliff hanger, I know. Horrible for the reader. Fun for the writer.

Please R&R! Love reviews!


	3. Road Side ER Provided by HankMed!

Actions & Consequences

By RascalFlattsS

Disclaimer: Still do not own Royal Pains. Sadness.

Special thanks to Synner23, Heartfallen, xLaurelCullenxx and Alex Kade for your awesome reviews! Sorry for leaving you on a cliff hanger (two in a row-aren't I just pure evil? The answer is 'yes' by the way ) so here's a new chapter to make up for it!

I apologize for any grammatical errors or medical errors.

* * *

Chapter 3: Road Side Emergency Care-Provided Exclusively by HankMed!

Hank hadn't worried much when he and Divya returned to the guesthouse and Evan wasn't there. After all, Evan's a grown man and is free to go as he pleases. Hank just figured that Evan had just gone for a run or to schmooze more rich people into HankMed clients.

But when Evan had called him in a panic, practically screaming about someone who was hurt, Hank started to worry. He started to worry more when he learned that Evan had been in a car accident. He started to officially become deeply concerned when Evan told him that _he_ was hurt.

Hank didn't think he could worry any more about his little brother. Until now.

As soon as Hank and Divya arrived at the crash site, Evan had immediately lost consciousness. Hank felt panic and fear flood through him and it was only his instincts as a doctor that kept him moving.

"Evan! _Evan!" _Hank yelled. He banged on the passenger side window, which was badly cracked from the accident but still intact. Evan didn't respond. Hank grabbed the door handle and found it was locked.

Hank stood up and yelled at Divya, "Is your side unlocked?"

Divya grabbed the driver's door. She pulled and found it was locked. She shook her head. "It's locked," she said.

"Time for plan B," said Hank.

"What's plan B?" asked Divya.

Hank picked up a large rock from the ground. He then threw it through the backseat window. The glass shattered.

"That's plan B," said Hank. He started to reach his arm through the opening.

"Be careful," warned Divya. Hank nodded. He moved his hand and arm forward underneath Evan's seatbelt and passed his shoulder. He continued to move his arm along the doorframe until he reached the lock. He pulled it up, unlocking the door.

"YES!" shouted Hank. He pulled the door open. He quickly pushed the button that unlocked all the doors. He heard Divya open the driver's door and start assess his father. His attention, however, was focused only on his brother.

"Evan?" Hank asked quietly. He reached up and felt Evan's neck for a pulse. He let out the breath he didn't know he was holding.

"How is he?" asked Divya, concerned.

"Pulse is strong," said Hank. He grabbed his stethoscope out of the HankMed he had dropped at his feet. He listened to Evan's chest. "Left lung sounds good." Hank moved his stethoscope to the right and cursed.

"What is it?" Divya looked up, alarmed.

"Crackling sounds on the right side," said Hank. He pulled off the stethoscope and looped it around his neck. He felt along Evan's rib. He cursed again, "It feels like Evan has broken a couple of ribs."

"Which means there's a risk that the rib has punctured the lung," finished Divya.

Hank nodded. He tapped Evan's check, "Evan! Evan, wake up!" Evan mumbled something but did not regain consciousness. Hank reached down into his bag and pulled out a bottle of water. He opened it and poured it on Evan's face.

Evan's eyes snapped open, "What?" He looked around confused until he gaze landed on Hank, "Hank! What happened?"

"You were in a car accident," said Hank softly.

"Oh yeah," said Evan. He looked up, "So why are you here? To create your own road side ER?"

"You called me," said Hank. He was checking the cut on Evan's forehead and another one of his temple, "Remember?"

"Oh yeah," said Evan. He looked up at the ceiling, musing over his latest thought, "Road Side Emergency Care…provided exclusively by HankMed!" He looked back at Hank excited, "That could be our next big item to sell to our customers!"

"Why don't you wait till we get you out of here before you start working on the promos," said Hank.

"Fair enough," said Evan. "How's Dad?" He started to turn his head to look at Divya and Eddie but Hank stopped him.

"No Evan!" said Hank. "You could have a neck injury! Don't move unless I tell you okay?"

"Okay," said Evan.

"I'm going to put a neck brace on you to stabilize your neck and head," said Hank calmly. "Let me know if you feel any pain." He grabbed the neck brace and carefully lifted Evan's head up and slipped the brace on.

"How are you feeling Evan?" asked Hank.

"Okay," said Evan. "How's Dad? Is he okay? Is he alive?"

"Your father is fine," said Divya. "His pulse is strong and his breathing is fine. He's just unconsciousness and it looks like he has broken an arm. He'll be fine."

"Thank God," said Evan. "I was really worried."

"I hadn't guessed," said Hank. He was currently checking Evan's blood pressure. He sighed. "Evan, your blood pressure is low. I'm going to get an IV started." Hank bent down and dig through his medical bag.

"What does that mean?" asked Evan, a little fear creeping into his voice. "Am I dying?"

"No!" said Hank quickly. He stood back with all the equipment he needed in his hands. He set the items down on Evan's lap. He grabbed Evan's hand and squeezed it. "You're not dying, I promise."

"I'm not?" asked Evan.

Hank looked his brother in the eyes, "Do you really think I'd let that happen?"

"No," said Evan.

"That's right," said Hank. "There are several reasons why your blood pressure is low. You're all banged up and you have numerous cuts and you have probably lost some fluids. I'm starting an IV to help replace the fluids you've lost, okay?"

"Okay," said Evan.

"This is going to hurt a little Ev," said Hank. Hank finds a vein and then inserts the needle. He smiles when the needle slips easily into the vein. "It's in!" Hank yells. He then quickly hooks up a bag of saline solution.

"I feel better all ready," said Evan.

"Glad to hear it," said Hank. "How are you feeling? Any pain?"

"It might be easier to ask what doesn't hurt," said Evan. "My head hurts, my chest hurts, my leg hurts. Pretty much everything hurts except my right pinkie."

Hank looks down at Evan's right hand. "Um Evan? I'd hate to tell you this, but your right pinkie is broken."

"Sure, just my luck," said Evan. He gasped in pain.

Hank jumped up in alert, "What is it, Evan?"

"My leg," gasped Evan, his voice laced with pain, "it really hurts, Hank."

Hank nodded, "Okay, Ev. I'll take a look at it okay?" He bent down to look at Evan's right leg. He sighed, "Damn it!"

"What is it?" asked Evan, "My leg is still there, isn't it?"

"Don't worry, Evan, you still have your leg," said Hank. "But it looks like when you crashed, your leg was rammed into the dashboard. It's suck."

Hank began moving around slowly, trying to find the pulse in Evan's leg.

"Hank, what are you doing?" asked Evan concerned.

"I am just checking your leg," said Hank.

"Be careful," warned Evan. "There are a lot of sharp metal pieces down there that you could cut your hand on. Granted, I can't really see because my head is in this uncomfortable neck brace which really hurts by the way—whoever made these must just hate people and wanted to torture them…"

Hank smiled. It just wasn't Evan unless he was rambling.

"Don't worry, Ev," said Hank, "I'll be careful. I'm just trying to assess the damage."

"Okay," said Evan.

Hank carefully felt along the leg, "Well, Evan, you definitely broke your leg, I think. I can tell better when—"Hank stopped when he felt something wet against his hand.

Divya looked up concerned, "What is it Hank?"

Hank sat there for a moment, starring in disbelief at the blood on his hand.

"Hank, are you okay?" asked Evan. "HANK!"

"Huh," said Hank. He looked up at Evan, "I'm fine, Evan." He turned to Divya, "Divya, can you come over here for a moment?"

Divya nodded. She walked around to the other side of the car.

Hank stood up. Evan's eyes widen when he say his brother's hand was stained red.

"Hank!" shouted Evan, "Oh my God! You did cut your hand! I told you to be careful!"

Hank looked down at his hand and then looked at Evan. His voice shook a little when he spoke.

"It's not mine."

* * *

Another cliff hanger I know.

P.S. I had to add in that part about Evan and the marketing concept for HankMed. I have the feeling that even in car accident, severly injuried, Evan would still be thinking of new HankMed marketing strategies.

And for the record-the neck braces REALLY do hurt. I had to wear one for 24 hours after I was rear-ended and take my word for it; they really uncomfortable.

Please R&R!


	4. We're Way Past Plan B

Actions & Consequences

By RascalFlattsS

Disclaimer: Still do not own Royal Pains.

Warnings: Spoilers to "Spasticity".

Thank you all for your reviews! You guys are all awesome! I'm so glad that you all liked Evan in the last chapter.

I again apologize for any grammatical, spelling or medical errors that occur.

* * *

Chapter 4: We're Way Past Plan B Here

"It's not mine."

Hank, Divya and Evan all looked at each other. Each one knew exactly what the ramifications of that statement was and they all knew how much more dangerous this situation.

Evan decided to be the one to break the eerie silence (for some reason, he's always the one who breaks the silence), "Am I going to die _now_?"

Hank snapped out of his state of shock. He looked down at Evan, "Oh course not! Why would you think that?"

Evan gestured down to his leg, "I don't know and I don't have a medical degree but I'm going to assume that the fact that my leg is cut and I'm probably losing blood by the liter, I'm thinking that's probably not a good thing."

"It's not," said Divya, "but that doesn't mean you're going to die. Spencer had his legs pinned by a door and was losing blood faster than you are and he's perfectly fine."

"Spencer," said Hank softly. A light bulb clicked on in Hank's head. "That's it! Divya, you're a genius!"

Divya nodded in agreement, "Why thank you Hank. But why am I a genus?"

"Yeah, I want to know too!" added Evan.

"Do you remember how we used those inflatable pants to keep applying pressure to Spencer's leg until we got him to the hospital?" Hank asked. Divya and Evan nodded and Hank continued, "We can use that same technique to apply pressure to Evan's leg!"

"Yeah but wasn't Spencer trapped in between two giant doors?" asked Evan.

"And your leg has become one with the dash board," Hank pointed out.

"It's the same principle," said Divya, "Your right leg is stuck in the dash board. It appears that sharp metal pieces have severed an artery."

"That's bad," said Evan.

Divya nodded, "You should have bleed out by now—"

"That comforting," interpreted Evan. "I hope you don't say that to HankMed patients because, 'You should be dead right now' is _really _depressing."

"What Divya means is," Hank said, shooting an annoyed glance at Divya, "that the dashboard that cut your leg is now applying the pressure to your leg that is stemming the blood flow."

"Which is why I'm not dead yet," said Evan. Hank and Divya nodded. "So, does that mean I have to stay attached to the dashboard?"

"For the moment," said Divya, "Mostly because I don't have a portal Jaws of Life in my car."

"Okay, when I get home," said Evan, "we are ordering a pair of those."

"It's illegal for anyone but first responders to have them," said Divya.

"We could be first responders!" said Evan, "Remember? HankMed Road Care."

Hank shook his head, "Also, the pressure from the dashboard is what is keeping you alive. When we remove the pressure—"

"The bleed will start again," said Evan. He looked up at Divya's and Hank's shocked faces. "I was with you guys when you treated Spencer, remember? And I remember how this works." He took a deep breath, "You guys won't be able to get me to the hospital before I bleed to death." He sighed, "I always knew golf was going to be the death of me."

"Evan, you are not going to die," said Hank. He grabbed Evan's hand with his one hand and pulled out his cell phone and dialed with the other, "I didn't let Spencer die and I'm sure as hell not going to let you die either."

Hank waited a few seconds for the call to connect. "_Hello?" _

"Hi Spencer, its Hank," said Hank, "I'm sorry to be calling but I need a favor."

"_Sure," _said Spencer. "_What do you need?"_

"I need to borrow those inflatable pants again," said Hank. "I have a patient who was in a car crash and he's in the same situation you were. I need your help."

"_Sure," _said Spencer. "_I didn't realize you guys made road side calls. Is this new? It's Evan's work, right?" _

Hank rolled his eyes, "Spencer—" he started.

"_Right, sorry," _said Spencer, "_Tell me where to bring the suit." _Hank relayed their location, "_I know where that is. I'll be there in five." _

"Told you that was a good idea," said Evan, smiling slightly.

Hank shook his head and smiled. "Do you want to check _his" _Hank gestured over to Eddie, who was still unconscious in the driver's seat, "vitals?"

Divya nodded. "What do we do in the mean time?" she asked, "Plan B?"

Hank sighed softly, "We're way past plan B."

* * *

Time had truly slowed down for Hank. He knew that it had not been that long since he had called Spencer-or 911 for that matter-but every minute felt like an eternity. He knew that it took time for things to happen and he understood all that, but right now he didn't care.

And his brother didn't have time to spear right now.

Evan had been quiet for a few moments. Normally getting a moment of silence from talk-a-mile-a-minute Evan was a rare treat but today, it only caused his fear to escalate.

"Ev?" asked Hank. "Evan!"

"What?" mumbled Evan. He looked up at Hank, "I'm tired."

"Ev, you have a concussion," said Hank. "You can't fall asleep."

"But I am so tired," whined Evan.

"I know," said Hank, "but I need you to stay awake for right now, okay?" Evan mumbled something under his breath and Hank smiled a little, "Why don't you tell me about the latest HankMed marketing strategies?"

Evan raised an eyebrow suspiciously. Even Divya looked up at Hank with a questioning look in her eye.

"You want me to talk about marketing strategies?" asked Evan confused. "You never want to listen to marketing strategies. I must be dying."

"For the last time," said Hank, "You. Are. NOT. Dying! Understand?" Hank spoke with such authority, such certainty that Evan couldn't help but believe him. If Hank said that Evan was going to be okay, then Evan was going to be okay.

Evan nodded, "Okay. If you say that I'm going to be okay, then you must be right. You are the doctor."

Hank smiled, "Glad to see that you are finally on board." Hank squeezed Evan's hand. "Now, tell me about your new marketing strategies for HankMed."

* * *

Divya looked up from checking Eddie's vitals and smiled at the Lawson brothers. She smiled as she listened to Evan ramble on and on about the latest marketing plans, strategies and ideas that he had for HankMed. Hank was standing by his brother's side, holding Evan's hand, while checking constantly monitoring Evan's vitals.

Hank looked up and saw Divya smiling at him.

"_How is he?" _she mouthed to Hank, while Evan continued to ramble on about his latest marketing plan.

"_Stable," _mouthed Hank back. "_For now. He needs to get to a hospital. The sooner the better"_

Divya nodded softly, _"He'll be fine. Trust me."_

Hank gave her a soft smile, "_Of course he will. How's he?"_

"_Fine," _mouthed Divya.

Both of them looked down in concern when their favorite CFO stopped rambling about marketing promotions.

"Evan?" Hank looked down concerned. "Are you okay?"

"Oh God," moaned Evan. He squeezed Hank's hand so hard that Evan was breaking bones. "It's hurts."

"What hurts?" asked Hank concerned. "Is it your leg?"

"No," said Evan softly. "Well not exactly. My leg still hurts like hell—if that the right medical term."

"I think I understand," said Hank. He motioned for Divya to come around to the other side of the car. She nodded and moved around the car.

"How's Dad?" gasped Evan, his voice laced with pain.

"Your dad is fine," said Divya. "Evan, you need to tell us where it hurts so we can help you."

"My chest," gasped Evan. "Hurts."

Hank and Divya shared a look.

"Damn," cursed Hank. "I was really hoping that wasn't going to happen."

"What?" asked Evan. Hank bent down and dug around in his bag. "Hank?" His voice sounded weak and confused.

"Evan," Divya said calmly. "Look at me." She waited until Evan made eye contact. "Now Evan, I need you to tell me what type of pain

"You mean other than the fact that I am in a crap load of pain times a thousand?" asked Evan, "And it hurts worse than five hundred thousand paper cuts?"

"It is it stabbing pain?" asked Divya. "Or aching pain? Or a dull throbbing pain?"

"Is this a trick question?" asked Evan. Divya and Hank both glared at him. "Geez, okay! It's stabbing! It's a stabbing pain! Are you happy _now?" _

"Not really," said Hank. He pulled out his stethoscope and listened to Evan's chest. He cursed.

"What?" asked Evan, his voice was full of fear. "What is it?"

Divya and Hank shared a glance. The look on their faces said it all.

"Okay, now, I really _must _be dying."

* * *

Another cliff hanger! Oh no! The horror!

Please R&R! Love reviews! They make me (and my dog) very happy

Today is the World Cup! Go Spain!


End file.
